MOMENTS: A Series
by gaetagirl
Summary: This is a story of one shots... what happens afterwards...IT all begins at a Reunion at Bluma's, FLuff, angst, Love, Dreams, heart felt...Little moments in the Lives of the Sayians..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ I use the characters to create fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I receive no monetary compensation for my efforts.

**A/N:** This is a new idea for me, a set of ongoing series of little blurbs in the life of our favorite Saiyans. All one shots.

**MOMENTS: A Series**:

What if I told you?

The party was winding down. The hosts had happily made their way upstairs and left the few remaining guests to fend and entertain themselves. As one could imagine coffee was now perking in the intimate kitchen setting.

The laughter was light…..

"Oh my God- I remember that Trunks you looked so pretty dressed like a girl!"

She noticed a small crimson glow spread on his cheeks and laughed a little more.

"It was not all that funny!" Trunks spoke, "My nails didn't even match!" he mocked, sounding much too much like Bra.

"Oh Kami, that's brilliant…" Pan laughed harder. "Ohhhh" sighing, "we had some great times." Pan reminisced over the years.

Trunks set down the freshly brewed coffee-sliding Pan's to her.

Curiously, she looked at the mugs- then another smile sparked…

"I can't believe you guys still have these." Referring to the pink cups, this read: Bad Men Wear Pink!

Trunks eyes only sparkled his smile... allowing the coffee to go down before replying.

"Yeah, well they were too good to throw out. Dad usually ignores them anyhow-

Both remembered the story of the pink shirt incident.

"Too bad, I thought if to be one of Goten's better gifts for Vegeta" she told him.

Trunks only nodded- knowing too well who was ultimately to blame for encouraging Goten's sincere gesture- though a joke- Vegeta trained extra hard the next day with him.

Silenced enveloped the kitchen as both remained quiet, while they sipped their brew.

"Trunks" – "Pan" they both spoke at the same time, then laughed…

"You first," Pan offered knowing he would not accept…

"OK," Trunks agreed and smiled. He only knew it would surprise her- he looked noticing she had a glimmer of laughter in her eyes, indicating the same thought- knowing each other so well –

"Well I know I said it earlier," he began, "but I am glad, no, it's really great to see you again. But, really how are you doing -For Real-" his face earnest in his request.

Pan's smile slipped slightly- she frowned; wondering where to begin and deciding how much to divulge.

Concluding, "It was difficult to deal with everything, James," Pan paused hating to name, "he just couldn't hand things I guess- I mean after all these years I assumed he could- but- you never know how people can break" Pan stopped, noticing the sympathetic look that Trunks was giving her.

All that made tears pool in her eyes, but she held then- understanding better now that she hated how her family and friends reacted to her situation.

After a moment, she shook her head and then continued, "he still call Goku- little Goku but the tension is there. I mean James even suggested that Goten a not he was probably the father!" She had unexpectedly dropped a bomb Trunks knew nothing about.

Trunks had been nodding his head, but suddenly sucked wind.

"What!" he sputtered, hardly able to believe his ears.

"Yeah that the newest accusation- Why should he pay child support: 'The boy hardly looks like me.'" She had deepened her voice to a man's baritone intimidating her ex's voice. Anger in every word.

On instinct Trunks took Pan's hand into his- offering his support…

She smiled a little, and then reminded trunks, "You said for Real."

"Yeah, I know- I just I just hoped it was not so ...difficult."

"Me too, but I don't care- Really- It makes me mad, but I get Goku to myself; oh and Goten even said he would help me raise Goku like his own son. If only it would not seem so fucked up. Goten loves him so much more then his dad it seems. You know Goten and dad were so mad…" she shook her head remembering how badly Gohan and Goten had reacted.

"I can imagine- when did this start?"

"That was the other day, right before I left to come home- here."

"So I guess you are back for good?" he asked.

"I'm back!" she smiled her bright smile revealing the double meaning: I am home and I am going to be me again.

The smiles infectious quality caused Trunks to return the smile.

The both stood – put their cups in the sink and went to another quiet area in the living room.

"Goten's been pretty quiet about your divorce, no I see why."

Pan made no comment knowing how she felt and the anger this had caused not only her, but also her entire family.

Trunks wanted to change the subject he was a little sorry he asked. Then again, he really wanted to know. Due to the fact that had not talked like this since Pan had moved on with her life, marriage and child…

The idea still amazed him that she left- had grown up-

"I cant' believe you were actually married!" he exclaimed.

At that, Pan laughed a good laugh ash she had been doing all night at the party Bulma had had.

"Trunks you told me that before."

"I did when?" he asked not remembering.

"The day of my wedding."

"Oh---" he remembered it then too.

"What I can't believe…" she continued, "that you never married..."

"Yes well too busy you know," he stretched acting bored- then sat down looking nonchalant.

"Oh –brother the ever bachelor," she quipped.

"No, really too busy-plus my favorite girl got snatched away too. I've just drowned my sorrow at work." He confessed.

She looked concerned, ready to give sympathy but not sure if he was being silly –kidding her.

"I can't see how anyone could take away a girl from you" was her conclusion.

"Really." He said in mocked surprise.

"Really, you must have been bad at something or bored her to death or some other annoying thing."

She tuned to look straight at him and then said dead seriously, "You got lots of good qualities; tell me are you bad in bed or something?"

"Pan! That 's not nice" he stormed not mad. Pan had been teasing and he had started it…

"Oh Trunks your too funny- took your best friend form you- that must have busted your ego."

"I told you I was heart broken, been busier ever since" straight faced.

"So who was this elusive girl anyway?" She asked interested in his seriousness.

"Nah- you would not believe me anyhow." Sounding a little disappointed over it.

Pan made no comment- she felt outward to try to sense Trunks feelings; and determined he really seemed sincere.

"I am sorry, I thought you were kidding." She confessed.

He shrugged, "No biggie, we all go through heartbreaks."

"But yeah, you seem okay with it. I mean I can feel that"

He smiled, "One of those things James couldn't grasp?"

"No, he- I, I tried not to read him, not until he left…"

"Dam, I am sorry Pan."

"It okay, I just never wanted to know it- like that, I wanted to just believe in him.

"Uh huh." He understood.

Once again, silence encompassed them

"So," Pan said.

"So," he replied a hint of a smile a thought penetrated his mind. He contemplated if Pan would be receptible to it. Courage came easily to him; however, he never seemed to time things in his personal life correctly. He argued to himself –'come on this is Pan- Dragon Ball hunter,' he mused…

Pan watched him. At ease in the brief silence, she had not forgotten how easily they got on. Even when talking about difficult things, it was comfortable. It was just that her life had led her away form her closets friends and family for some time. Now it was as if she had never left. His smile now had her curious, and she waited fro his reply…

"Pan" he began clearly unsure of how to proceed. She looked at him searching his face for what had caused him the dilemma she now could feel.

Trunks instead reached out and tucked a piece of hair off her cheek behind her ear.

"What if I told you that you were my favorite girl?" he said now waited on bated breath for her reaction.

"I- your favorite? What- what are you saying" confusion flooded in as she tried to come up to speed with what Trunks had just confessed.

He could not speak- his gut wrenched he could not believe that he had just come out and finally said it. Since he had done this, much he let go and went for the open attack. The Saiyan in him very proud.

They sat close enough hat he did not have far to reach for her.

Gently he cupped Pan's face, instinctively she curved to his hand parted her lips in anticipation of his.

The sweet breath of life given to each. Never before had a simple kiss cause such a furor. Stars shinned brighter, songs rang clearer, and then hearts beat harder- souls freed.

Parting neither said much nor reacted. He stood slowly reached down his hand and without comment she took it.

Hand and hand they climbed those stairs- noiselessly they entered his room

Trunks caressed her face and looked longingly into her eyes.

Taking a beep breath, he asked Pan only once, "Love me."

"I do, I always had."

He smiled and wondered how anyone could have ever taken her from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ I use the characters to create fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I receive no monetary compensation for my efforts.

**A/N:** This is a new idea for me, a set of ongoing series of little blurbs in the life of our favorite Saiyans. All one shots.

**MOMENTS: A Series**:

What dreams bring!

The day had been frustrating. Everyone kept asking her, "how are you doing?'

How am I doing? How dare they ask! I am dieing- lonely as hell- surely, I am pissed and now, I cannot sleep. Screw that party- screw them all. Everyone was so happy- even Pan- Dende forgive me; divorces are hard, but to be widowed three times by the same man- How many times can I survive, start over and learn to live again? It has been ten years, and I am sixty-five years old- not young by a long shot. Do not know how Bulma survives. She is 68 but look at her she looks so fine. Argh! Damn her Saiyan. He keeps her young, mine he just left me to rot

Chichi broke down and sobbed. She missed him so much, as their children had grown and left her no one to care for- her heart broke each passing day. Though she had cried a billion tears for her family, she had never felt so defeated and wounded as she did now. This must be how it felt to die.

'Oh please just let me die now- So I don't have to hurt anymore.'

Chichi prayed to Dende that she could just pass through this dimension- her pain would disappear, she could not keep up and she slipped into a dark oblivion- of exhausted sleep.

She knew she must be dreaming because it was so surreal. That feeling of déjà vu settled over as she recognized her house in earl spring.

It was eerily quiet and smelled sweet as the cherry blossoms in bloom. She called out a 'hello' inside the kitchen knowing that only she lived in the home. Somehow, though she did not feel so alone.

Suddenly as though it was not a surprise, she heard footfalls on her stairs. She darted form the kitchen to the living room and as time slowed in her mind… Goku ascended the stairs. Both hands went to her mouth to contain her shock and scream.

So easily he moved and spoke, "hey Chichi what's for dinner?"

Tears flowed from her eyes as she ran fromm the man back to the safety of her kitchen. Repeating words: "I am dreaming, he's not back, I hate this I am going crazy!" as she said these things, she busied herself to cleaning the spotless counter.

"Chichi, please look at me!" Goku begged. She violently shook her had, "no, no, no! You are not real" and thus continued wiping at an invisible spot.

She felt his approach could hear his breath and smell him... The clean fresh evergreen scent that made her feel happy, safe, and something more- it were these senses she could remember filling her whenever he was around- she could actually taste him.

So much pain ebbed at her that she sobbed a single sigh and stopped cleaning; utterly defeated her head bent down, her chin on her chest. Her mind had collapsed on it self there was no other explanation for his presence to be so strong.

Goku came closer and tipped her chin upwards. He had no words to comfort her yet, but he had his love. That was something he always had for her, though so many times it was put aside for the bigger cause.

He kissed her lips and she let him as though she was a doll with no will of her own. He backed and found a chair and pulled her down on his lap and explored her mouth.

Chichi sobbed again defeated- tired of living alone, figuring she might as well take what she could form her psychosis and began to kiss him back fervently.

Strong arms gripped her hard and carried her to their bed. None to gently he pulled at her tunic, shredding its silk material with his impatience. Chichi mused how this was a fine time for her body to remember his arduous lovemaking, but it warmed her soul and she felt her body prepare for his entrance---

Itwas feelings of being home- safe and comfortable. All these feelings were admixed wit pure lust. She desired him even more because he was everything to her: her lust, desire, comfort, home, safety, deviance, and love. All feelings were peaked when she and Goku were like this-

His motions were fluid yet demanding and she could only open herself and ride on the waves of pleasure he always caused. Once her sobs became screams of pleasure as his body rid her of everything except knowing that it was they and only they that existed, then could he find release.

'Goku, Goku, Goku," she repeated and gently could feel herself falling to sleep in her dream –

After a short nap, she awoke to him watching her lying next to her where that had made love.

"I thought this was a dream," she said confused

"In a way it is," he told her and smiled.

"I don't want to wake up and lose you again," she cried plaintively.

"Don't worry Chi- I'll be here forever," he promised.

"No, No- I'll awake and I don't know I'll have to live through you being dead- you're not real!"

He laughed a little- but told her," Lets just enjoy the day and we'll see."

She smiled, liking his idea of spending more time but knew she would wake up; things like this were not real- she still knew, or felt like the one she knew what was and was not real…

It seemed the dream knew no bounds. She laughed with Goku, made love many times that day, and even cooked him a huge dinner.

They talked, about nothing, but it was the best talk that they had had in years.

She did mention how much she had missed him and the kids. Goku nodded his understanding stating that he had missed them too. However, he kissed her quickly and made her smile with his own.

Slowly the long day had ended and she found herself lying down in their bed once again. Goku made gentle love to her and cried this time with her, feelings she aroused in him…

"Mom? Mom, wake up!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Videl, go get my bag out of the car"

Gohan spoke over his shoulder, but kept a gentle grip on his mothers shoulder and was now awaiting his medical satchel.

Chichi was waking up, only to stare in the eyes of her eldest with a worried expression on his face.

"Gohan? What- oh- oh!" she said realizing that her dream had ended- looked up to Gohan to see him more worried then ever…

"Mom are you all right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, course I am!" she snapped. Mad for the same question being asked over again, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She noticed his blush and Gohan turned around begging silently for Videl to return – which she did- along with his medical satchel in hand.

"Ok" he spoke visibly relived, and he began to search for his pin light, when chi started speaking again.

"What's wrong with you?" she eyed him wearily.

Videl had left he kitchen scene she went to Chichi's room and brought down a robe… a color caught her eye.

She inspected the material that was half tossed under her mother in laws bed. The fine silk material ripped in shreds, she noticed how much it favored Chinch's favorite tunic…

Meanwhile downstairs, Gohan maintained his objective view, and checked out his mothers vitals, while all the time Chichi fumed at him.

He could not look her in the eye, and was even more tongued tied and could not answer her.

Videl returned not to quick enough to them and said, "Here Chichi put this on"

Chichi was about to speak her anger again when she noticed that Videl was handing her a robe. She closed her open mouth and took it, the knowledge that she sat at her kitchen table in the nude became very apparent and her son's blushes understandable. Gohan excused himself hurriedly and left Videl and his mom alone.

He sighed a little relief, when his mom seemed her self and vitals were good, he didn't even want to know why she was passed out and in the nude, but the scent of sex permeated form her… he shook his head and went to wash his hands just to have something to do…

Vile looked at her Chichi and only asked one question, "did someone hurt you mom?"

Chichi looked up bitterly for moment and then relaxed her face and smiled. She shook her head no.

Videl not convinced had seen the anger for a moment and asked, "I found your shirt, it was torn up, someone had to be very strong to do that…," her voiced trailed off she did not have to say more to the woman who was like her own mother.

Chichi actually found this amusing… Kami bless Videl for being such a lovely woman, and Kami bless Goku...

"No, no I think everything is just fine." And she gave Vide true smile, one that was so bright and reached her eyes… Chichi was more then happy right then…

For the life of her, Videl believed chichi to be happy over whatever had happened, and questioned no further. It is far from her to diminish her happiness. She deserved it and more…

'Ok, Ok I 'll go and retrieve Gohan, and how about we come over later and have your visit?" she asked.

"Yes later" she demurred.

Videl quickly gathered her husband and left the home.

Chichi sat amused in her kitchen, and then she remembered what Videl had said. She rushed her stairs faster then she could remember, and there in her room on her bed was her shredded tunic. She grabbed it up and inhaled it… The sweet scent of evergreen was still there….


End file.
